This invention is in the field of maize breeding, specifically relating to hybrid maize designated 39J26.
Plant Breeding
Field crops are bred through techniques that take advantage of the plant""s method of pollination. A plant is self-pollinated, if pollen from one flower is transferred to the same or another flower of the same plant. A plant is cross-pollinated if the pollen comes from a flower on a different plant.
Plants that have been self-pollinated and selected for type for many generations become homozygous at almost all gene loci and produce a uniform population of true breeding progeny. A cross between two different homozygous lines produces a uniform population of hybrid plants that may be heterozygous for many gene loci. A cross of two plants each heterozygous at a number of gene loci will produce a population of hybrid plants that differ genetically and will not be uniform.
Maize (Zea mays L.), often referred to as corn in the United States, can be bred by both self-pollination and cross-pollination techniques. Maize has separate male and female flowers on the same plant, located on the tassel and the ear, respectively. Natural pollination occurs in maize when wind blows pollen from the tassels to the silks that protrude from the tops of the ears.
The development of a hybrid maize variety in a maize plant breeding program involves three steps: (1) the selection of plants from various germplasm pools for initial breeding crosses; (2) the selfing of the selected plants from the breeding crosses for several generations to produce a series of inbred lines, which, although different from each other, breed true and are highly uniform; and (3) crossing the selected inbred lines with unrelated inbred lines to produce: the hybrid progeny (F1). During the inbreeding process in maize, the vigor of the lines decreases. Vigor is restored when two different inbred lines are crossed to produce the hybrid progeny (F1). An important consequence of the homozygosity and homogeneity of the inbred lines is that the hybrid created by crossing a defined pair of inbreds will always be the same. Once the inbreds that create a superior hybrid have been identified, a continual supply of the hybrid seed can be produced using these inbred parents and the hybrid corn plants can then be generated from this hybrid seed supply.
Large scale commercial maize hybrid production, as it is practiced today, requires the use of some form of male sterility system which controls or inactivates male fertility. A reliable method of controlling male fertility in plants also offers the opportunity for improved plant breeding. This is especially true for development of maize hybrids, which relies upon some sort of male sterility system. There are several options for controlling male fertility available to breeders, such as: manual or mechanical emasculation (or detasseling), cytoplasmic male sterility, genetic male sterility, gametocides and the like.
Hybrid maize seed is typically produced by a male sterility system incorporating manual or mechanical detasseling. Alternate strips of two inbred varieties of maize are planted in a field, and the pollen-bearing tassels are removed from one of the inbreds (female) prior to pollen shed. Providing that there is sufficient isolation from sources of foreign maize pollen, the ears of the detasseled inbred will be fertilized only from the other inbred (male), and the resulting seed is therefore hybrid and will form hybrid plants.
The laborious, and occasionally unreliable, detasseling process can be avoided by using cytoplasmic male-sterile (CMS) inbreds. Plants of a CMS inbred are male sterile as a result of factors resulting from the cytoplasmic, as opposed to the nuclear, genome. Thus, this characteristic is inherited exclusively through the female parent in maize plants, since only the female provides cytoplasm to the, fertilized seed. CMS plants are fertilized with pollen from another inbred that is not male-sterile. Pollen from the second inbred may or may not contribute genes that make the hybrid plants male-fertile. Usually seed from detasseled fertile maize and CMS produced seed of the same hybrid are blended to insure that adequate pollen loads are available for fertilization when the hybrid plants are grown.
There are several methods of conferring genetic male sterility available, such as multiple mutant genes at separate locations within the genome that confer male sterility, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,465 and 4,727,219 to Brar et al. and chromosomal translocations as described by Patterson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,709 and 3,710,511. These and all patents referred to are; incorporated by reference. In addition to these methods, Albertsen et al., of Pioneer; Hi-Bred, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,432,068, have developed a system of nuclear male sterility which includes: identifying a gene which is critical to male fertility; silencing this native gene which is critical to male fertility; removing the native promoter from the essential male fertility gene and replacing it with an inducible promoter; inserting this genetically engineered gene back into the plant; and thus creating a plant that is male sterile because the inducible promoter is not xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d resulting in the male fertility gene not being transcribed. Fertility is restored by inducing, or turning xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, the promoter, which in turn allows the gene that confers male fertility to be transcribed.
There are many other methods, of conferring genetic male sterility in the art, each with its own benefits and drawbacks. These methods use a variety of approaches such as delivering into the plant a gene encoding a cytotoxic substance associated with a male tissue specific promoter or an antisense system in which a gene critical to fertility is identified and an antisense to that gene is inserted in the plant (see: Fabinjanski, et al. EPO 89/3010153.8 publication no. 329,308 and PCT application PCT/CA90/00037 published as WO 90/08828).
Another system useful in controlling male sterility makes use of gametocides. Gametocides are not a genetic system, but rather a topical application of chemicals. These chemicals affect cells that are critical to male fertility. The application of these chemicals affects fertility in the plants only for the growing season in which the gametocide is applied (see Carlson, Glenn R., U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,904). Application of the gametocide, timing of the application and genotype specificity often limit the usefulness of the approach.
The use of male sterile inbreds is but one factor in the production of maize hybrids. The development of maize hybrids in a maize plant breeding program requires, in general, the development of homozygous inbred lines, the crossing of these lines, and the evaluation of the crosses. Maize plant breeding programs combine the genetic backgrounds from two or more inbred lines or various other broad-based sources into breeding pools from which new inbred lines are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. Hybrids also can be used as a source of plant breeding material or as source populations from which to develop or derive new maize lines. Plant breeding techniques known in the art and used in a maize plant breeding program include, but are not limited to, recurrent selection backcrossing, pedigree breeding, restriction length polymorphism enhanced selection, genetic marker enhanced selection and transformation. The inbred lines derived from hybrids can be developed using said methods of breeding such as pedigree breeding and recurrent selection. New inbreds are crossed with other inbred lines and the hybrids from these crosses are evaluated to determine which of those have commercial potential.
Recurrent selection breeding, backcrossing for example, can be used to improve inbred lines and a hybrid which is made using those inbreds. Backcrossing can be used to transfer a specific desirable trait from one inbred or source to an inbred that lacks that trait. This can be accomplished, for example, by first crossing a superior inbred (recurrent parent) to a donor inbred (non-recurrent parent), that carries the appropriate gene(s) for the trait in question. The progeny of this cross is then mated back to the superior recurrent parent followed by selection in the resultant progeny for the desired trait to be transferred from the non-recurrent parent. After five or more backcross generations with selection for the desired trait and for the germplasm inherited from the recurrent parent, the progeny will be homozygous for loci controlling the characteristic being transferred, but will be like the superior parent for essentially all other genes. The last backcross generation is then selfed to give pure breeding progeny for the gene(s) being transferred. A hybrid developed from inbreds containing the transferred gene(s) is essentially the same as a hybrid developed from the same inbreds without the transferred gene(s).
Another increasingly popular form of commercial hybrid production involves the use of a mixture of male sterile hybrid seed and male pollinator seed. When planted, the resulting male sterile hybrid plants are pollinated by the pollinator plants. This method is primarily used to produce grain with enhanced quality grain traits, such as high oil, because desired quality grain traits expressed in the pollinator will also be expressed in the grain produced on the male sterile hybrid plant. In this method the desired quality grain trait does not have to be incorporated by lengthy procedures such as recurrent backcross selection into an inbred parent line. One use of this method is described U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,704,160 and 5,706,603.
There are many important factors to be considered in the art of plant breeding, such as the ability to recognize important morphological and physiological characteristics, the ability to design evaluation techniques for genotypic and phenotypic traits of interest, and the ability to search out and exploit the genes for the desired traits in new or improved combinations.
The objective of commercial maize hybrid line development resulting from a maize plant breeding program is to develop new inbred lines to produce hybrids that combine to produce high grain yields and superior agronomic performance. The primary trait breeders seek is yield. However, many other major agronomic traits are of importance in hybrid combination and have an impact on yield or otherwise provide superior performance in hybrid combinations. Such traits include percent grain moisture at harvest, relative maturity, resistance to stalk breakage, resistance to root lodging, grain quality, and disease and insect resistance. In addition, the lines per se must have acceptable performance for parental traits such as seed yields, kernel sizes, pollen production, all of which affect ability to provide parental lines in sufficient quantity and quality for hybridization. These traits have been shown to be under genetic control and many if not all of the traits are affected by multiple genes.
Pedigree Breeding
The pedigree method of breeding is the mostly widely used methodology for new hybrid line development.
In general terms this procedure consists of crossing two inbred lines to produce the non-segregating F1 generation, and self pollination of the F1 generation to produce the F2 generation that segregates for all factors for which the inbred parents differ. An example of this process is set forth below. Variations of this generalized pedigree method are used, but all these variations produce a segregating generation which contains a range of variation for the traits of interest.
Hypothetical example of pedigree breeding program
Consider a cross between two inbred lines that differ for alleles at six loci.
The parental genotypes are:
the F1 from a cross between these two parents is:
Selfing F1 will produce an F2 generation including the following genotypes:
The number of genotypes in the F2 is 36 for six segregating loci (729) and will produce (26)-2 possible new inbreds, (62 for six segregating loci).
Each inbred parent which is used in breeding crosses represents a unique combination of genes, and the combined effects of the genes define the performance of the inbred and its performance in hybrid combination. There is published evidence (Smith, O. S., J. S. C. Smith, S. L. Bowen, R. A. Tenborg and S. J. Wall, TAG 80:833-840 (1990)) that each of the lines are different and can be uniquely identified on the basis of genetically-controlled molecular markers.
It has been shown (Hallauer, Arnel R. and Miranda, J. B. Fo. Quantitative Genetics in Maize Breeding, Iowa State University Press, Ames Iowa, 1981) that most traits of economic value in maize are under the genetic control of multiple genetic loci, and that there are a large number of unique combinations of these genes present in elite maize germplasm. If not, genetic progress using elite inbred lines would no longer be possible. Studies by Duvick and Russell (Duvick, D. N., Maydica 37:69-79, (1992); Russell, W. A, Maydica XXIX:375-390 (1983)) have shown that over the last 50 years the rate of genetic progress in commercial hybrids has been between one and two percent per year.
The number of genes affecting the trait of primary economic importance in maize, grain yield, has been estimated to be in the range of 10-1000. Inbred lines which are used as parents for breeding crosses differ in the number and combination of these genes. These factors make the plant breeder""s task more difficult. Compounding this is evidence that no one line contains the favorable allele at all loci, and that different alleles have different economic values depending on the genetic background and field environment in which the hybrid is grown. Fifty years of breeding experience suggests that there are many genes affecting grain yield and each of these has a relatively small effect on this trait. The effects are small compared to breeders"" ability to measure grain yield differences in evaluation trials. Therefore, the parents of the breeding cross must differ at several of these loci so that the genetic differences in the progeny will be large enough that breeders can develop a line that increases the economic worth of its hybrids over that of hybrids made with either parent.
If the number of loci segregating in a cross between two inbred lines is n, the number of unique genotypes in the F2 generation is 3n and the number of unique inbred lines from this cross is {(2n)xe2x88x922}. Only a very limited number of these combinations are useful. Only about 1 in 10,000 of the progeny from F2""s are commercially useful.
By way of example, if it is assumed that the number of segregating loci in F2 is somewhere between 20 and 50, and that each parent is fixed for half the favorable alleles, it is then possible to calculate the approximate probabilities of finding an inbred that has the favorable allele at {(n/2)+m} loci, where n/2 is the number of favorable alleles in each of the parents and m is the number of additional favorable alleles in the new inbred. See Example 2 below. The number m is assumed to be greater than three because each allele has so small an effect that evaluation techniques are not sensitive enough to detect differences due to three or less favorable alleles. The probabilities in Example 2 are on the order of 10-5 or smaller and they are the probabilities that at least one genotype with (n/2)=m favorable alleles will exist.
To put this in perspective, the number of plants grown on 60 million acres (approximate United States corn acreage) at 25,000 plants/acre is 1.5xc3x971012.
The possibility of having a usably high probability of being able to identify this genotype based on replicated field testing would be most likely smaller than this, and is a function of how large a population of genotypes is tested and how testing resources are allocated in the testing program.